


Movie madness

by non_byeinary



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_byeinary/pseuds/non_byeinary
Summary: i wanted to write something this week and my friend requested i make a reddie fic so here it is! requests are open so if you like my writing please comment about it! this is just a short fic about richie and eddie cuddling while watchin a movie





	Movie madness

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this by accident and it got 17 kudos i'm screaming

Late October is the perfect time for cuddling, and horror movies. it was at this time of the year Richie and Eddie decided to binge a bunch of scary movies. the boys had only been dating for a small amount of time, so this was only their 3rd date, but they were close enough to feel comfortable cuddling. 

"These movies aren't even that scary" Eddie said, he was just cold, that's why he was so snuggled into Richie's arms. It wasn't like he was using Richie as a source of protection or anything. They were "The shining" and needless to say every scare got to Eddie in at least a little way. "yeah, they're not scary at all, that's why you scream at every little scare" Richie scoffed, The taller boy was incapable of keeping his mouth shut. their dates, while fun, almost always ended in Eddie having to go home and take an Advil. "Oh shut up!" Eddie whined while jabbing his boyfriend in the arm. "Make me!" "You really want me to do that?? because I will do it and you will regret it." "Oh come on Eds, do your worst." and with that the smaller boy smacked him, not too hard but hard enough to leave a slight mark at least, nothing that would last to much of an impact. "Holy shit Eddie..." Richie reeled, bringing his hand up to his face "What? are you okay? I didn't mean to do it that hard! I'm so sorry I didn't mean too!" Eddie began to panic,What if Richie would break up with him for this? what if he had seriously hurt him and he had to live with the guilt of smacking his first boyfriend forever? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughter, hard laughter. "Holy fuck eds! I didn't think you had that in you!" Richie was laughing his damn ass off at this. "Fuck you Richie! I thought you were gonna get super mad!" Eddie cried, pushing his boyfriend lightly. "Will you at least give me a kiss to make it better?" The taller boy joked, looking at his shorter boyfriend with puppy dog eyes. "I hate you." Eddie muttered, clearly not impressed with his boyfriends behavior. "You love m-" Richie was cut off but the shorter boys lips.The kiss was quick but sweet, Lasting only a few short second but both of them enjoying it a lot anyways."I knew you loved me" the curly haired boy said with a shit eating grin. "let's just get back to the movie already." and with that the two boys cuddled in closer. each basking in each others warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry this was so short and shitty, I didnt plan on finishing this but then i got the kudos and figured "might as well"


End file.
